


Sunrise

by MorganaLS



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	Sunrise




End file.
